


Surprising Pleasure

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Kink Meme, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Vala is hanging out and talking, when Vala makes a suggestion. </p><p>Prompt: SG-1, Sam/Vala, fisting</p><p>Notes: with bonus nipple play (nipple clamps)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"No - I've never done  _that_!" Sam said with finality.

"Really? Why not? It's awesome!" Vala insisted. "Well, if your lover knows what they're doing, of course. Which I do."

"You do?" Sam grinned, a little self-conscious. "Are you offering to show me?"

"I'd be more than happy to." She scooted closer to Sam on the couch where they were sitting, and put an arm around her. "I just never thought you'd ask! Prude Tau'ri and all that."

"Prude Tau'ri! Well, I suppose I don't have your experience," Sam admitted. "And never with women. But I can learn!"

"Then let me show you what you've been missing." Vala pressed her lips against Sam's.

The kiss was pleasant, and soon grew passionate, desperate even. There was perhaps no romantic love between them, but close friendship and a need for intimacy long missed for them both. Vala pushed her tongue into Sam's mouth, and she reacted, wrapping her arms around her friend - and lover.

Vala pulled back and grinned at Sam, who was now breathing heavily, and her pupils were dilated. "Sam?"

"Oh, yes. Please show me!"


	2. Chapter 2

They were naked in Vala's bed, with Vala lying between Sam's legs. Sam gasped as Vala raked her nails lightly over her inner thighs. "So sensitive." Vala grinned and ran a finger between Sam's fold. "And wet!"

Sam gasped again. "You're a bastard, did you know that? You're clearly enjoying this way too much!"

"Of course I am! I expect you to come harder than you ever have, and be so grateful you'll return the favor." Vala smirked and laid down on Sam, kissing the other woman.

Vala cupped one of Sam's breasts and kneaded it, pinching the nipple between her fingers. Sam moaned and arched her body from the combination of pain and pleasure. "Interesting." Vala pinched the other nipple, harder, and Sam's eyes rolled back in her head and she whimpered. "Nipple clamps! Just a moment!"

Sam made an unhappy noise as Vala rolled off her and went to rummage through her drawers. "Back in a moment - just wait, I promise you'll like it!" She found what she looked for. "Here!"

"Wait - I'm not so sure..." Sam began, but then Vala pinched one of her nipple again, twisting it, and whatever she had intended to say was forgotten.

Vala adjusted the nipple clamp and placed it on Sam's left nipple, observing her lover as the sharp metal teeth dug into the sensitive skin. Sam gasped and pressed her lips together, a soft sound escaping. "Good?" Vala asked.

Sam nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "Yes."

"Splendid!" Vala grinned wider. "Just what I thought!" She put the other clamp on as well, then gave them a small pull on the chain connecting them, causing Sam to let out a whimper.

She quickly scooted down behind Sam's legs again, and parted her folds. "You  _really_ liked that! You're so wet you're  _dripping_!" She pushed the skin back so Sam's swollen clit peeked out, and pressed her thumb against it, flicking it back and forth over it.

Sam let out a moan of relief, as Vala  _finally_  gave her some actual stimulation. Vala continued rubbing the sensitive nub for some moments, but stopped when Sam's movements and sounds hinted of an approaching orgasm.

"Vala!" Sam complained. "Please don't stop like that!"

"Oh, you'll come - but not like that!" She pushed a finger into Sam's pussy. "Come - move to the edge of the bed and spread your legs some more so I have some room."

Sam quickly obeyed and Vala kneeled comfortably on a pillow on the floor, Sam's pussy before her on the bed. "Perfect!"

She slip two fingers inside Sam's pussy. Her very tight and warm and wet pussy. Vala's fingers press against the sides, then she starts to pump the fingers in and out. She adds another finger, and Sam moans deeper, arching her back. "Oh, yes, Vala, fuck me with your fingers!"

"Pretty sure you need more than just a few fingers." Vala laughs and spreads her fingers to stretch Sam's opening. She add another finger, thrusting hard. "Admit it - you want my entire hand inside you, don't you?" She pumps briskly, letting the heel of her hand graze Sam's clit each time.

Sam moans and whimpers, but managed to stutter an affirmative.

"That's a good girl!" Vala holds her fingers together as much as possible and push in with all five of them. There is a lot more resistance, but Sam is so wet that Vala's hand slips in a little way. Sam makes a howl, but from the way she moves her hips it is obvious it is not from pain.

Encouraged, Vala press on, getting her entire hand inside. She pumps faster, managing to get some of her arm inside as well, then forms a fist with her hand. She opens and closes it inside Sam's pussy, rotating it and thrusting back and forth.

It took a very short time before Sam wailed loudly and came explosively, the muscles of her pussy contracting around Vala's hand, intensifying the climax.

Afterwards, Sam collapsed, completely spent.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam smiled at Vala. "That was fantastic! Thank you so much!"

"Oh, that was my pleasure." Vala grinned, removing the nipple clamps from Sam. "Just as long as you don't forget your promise. I want the same from you!"

"You'll get it! I just need to recover for a few moments!" Sam promised.

"I'll hold you to it!" Vala gave Sam a kiss before taking something more from the drawer. "Meanwhile, I'll use this." She turned on a vibrator and pressed it against her clit, gasping as it touched her.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me about that?" Sam said, sounding jealous.

"Oh, this?" Vala removed the vibrator from her clit for a moment, so she could concentrate. "Naquadah-powered. Used by the Goa'uld. I didn't think someone from your world could handle it - without preparation." She grinned. "It's very powerful."

Sam rolled her eyes. "We have those too. Not naquadah-based, but otherwise."

"All right - I'll share.  _When_  you've returned the favor."

Sam nodded. "Deal - and I'm ready now!" She grinned and gave Vala a hard kiss, before pushing her over on her back.

It was time to show Vala that Earth girls knew a thing or two about sex too!


End file.
